


A Whole New Man

by LovarTgai-StarTrekEffectWarsSpace (Raven_Cobblepot)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/LovarTgai-StarTrekEffectWarsSpace
Summary: Q comes aboard the Enterprise-D and has a run in with a female Bajoran who catches his attention and he tries to be in a relationship with her.





	A Whole New Man

I was on my way back to my quarters I had finally got done with my shift and not to mention got back from an away mission. Which went well, Data and I found a planet that had dilithium crystals on it. Captain Picard sent us out to collect some for the warp core, I was sure glad when we found out the planet was uninhabited, so it made them easier to retrieve. But I deserved some well-needed rest, as I walking I noticed an angry Captain walk past me wonder what happened while I was gone. I shrugged and kept on walking when I rammed into someone I took a step back getting ready to say sorry. 

 

"I am terribly sorry about that..I-" I cut myself off when I looked up to see who it was, it was a tall man, his hair in short black curls. He wore an admiral's uniform all red, black shoulders with a black V-shaped cutout, trimmed in gold. "Oh, Admiral I am so sorry," I said quickly when I realized he was one. I had no idea that we were expecting one on board is that why the captain was so angry?

 

"You better be sorry, you know I am a rather important person. What is your name Ensign?" He asked standing tall and proud.

 

"It is Zorva," I stood there looking at him. "And you are?"

 

"I am Q." He stated simply.

 

"Q? That is, it just Q? What an odd name you have admiral Q." I said jokingly. But then my eyes grew I just realized I had made fun of an admiral's name. I looked up at him, his eyes were dark those of a predator watching their prey, he had this sudden smirk spread across his lips. I took a step back like I was about to turn and run for my life.

 

"Ohhh, I am afraid I am going to have to report you for disrespecting an admiral." He grinned as he took a step towards me.

 

I felt my heart race and my throat getting dry, no, no this can't be happening you told yourself repeatedly.

 

"Leave her alone, Q."

 

I sighed in relief it was Riker.

 

"You mortals are no fun, I will see you again Zorva." With a snap of his fingers, he vanished.

 

I did a double take and couldn't believe what I just witnessed.

 

"Don't mind our guest Zorva, he is only staying for a few days or at least I hope he is." Riker gave me his best I am not annoyed smile.

 

"Tell me about him." I was quite serious about this something about Q made me want to learn more about him.

 

"Well let me tell you what the captain said about him, He's devious and amoral and unreliable and irresponsible and definitely not be trusted. I, myself agree with the captain, you need to be careful Zorva he is not the man to be falling for.' Riker gave me a stern look and turned to walk away.

 

I rolled my eyes and walked to my quarters, once I entered my room I walked over to my chair and plopped down on it something was oddly off it was way to warm it felt like I was sitting on someone.

 

"Comfortable?"

 

I jumped out of the chair and turned to face whoever was in my room. "Q!?" I couldn't believe this. "What are you doing in my room?" I gave him a questioning look mixed with a serious tone.

 

"Well, I thought I would pay you a personal visit, besides you caught my attention I never met such a beautiful Bajoran until now." He urged me to come back to him.

 

I felt myself blush now that was something I did not hear every day or well for this matter at all, I wasn't sure what to do so I stood there staring at him. He then gets up and steps towards me, I could feel myself becoming intimidated with those eyes locked on me it was hard not to be.

 

"As you probably know I will be sticking around, I think this would be a perfect opportunity for us to get know each other better." He stood right in front of me giving me this puppy-eyed look.

 

"I umm...I am awfully busy Q and besides I am sure you will grow bored of me, I do not have powers like you or anything special for that matter."

 

"I find you to be very interesting actually a lot calmer than your captain, I must say at least you can tolerate me."

 

"Alright, I will see how this goes but it will have to be when my shifts are done though."

 

"Or, I convince your captain to let you have a few days of leave is it?" 

 

A few days of having some time off did sound nice, I have been working awfully hard since I came aboard. But first  I needed to go see a friend of mine see what she thinks about this or has any advice to give but I will see her in the morning.

 

"Why don't you leave so I can get some sleep," I said folded my arms across my chest and waited for him to go.

 

"As you wish I will see you later then." He snapped his fingers and vanished.

 

I took my uniform off and slipped into some more comfortable then proceeded to my bed once I was there I crashed on it and fell asleep on impact.

\--------

The next morning I went to ten forward to meet up with a friend and see if I should pursue this relationship with Q.

 

"Computer, coffee with creamer." I sighed softly as I waited for my coffee.

 

"There you are, now what is this I hear about how Q wants to get to know you better?"

 

I looked over at Arora "Well for some reason he has taken an interest in me and wants to get to know me but I do know if I should," I picked my cup of coffee up. "I mean the things people say about him makes me wonder if I should not trust him let alone give him a chance even though I agreed already to do so." I groaned once we sat down at a table.

 

"Well if life wasn't about taking risks it would be no fun, I think you should go for it."

 

"I thought the same thing as well, good news Picard agreed to give you some shore leave for all the hard work you put in."

 

Arora and I both jumped when Q suddenly appeared at our table.

 

"So, where shall we go?" He asked.

 

"I hear Risa is nice this time of year you two should go there."

 

I glanced over at Arora I couldn't believe she was helping with this, I gave a small smile and diverted my attention to Q. He seemed okay with the idea but I wasn't really sure about this at all, I was nervous, I never really had a relationship before.

 

"Umm...I-I...I don't know.." I blurted out, I bit my lip and saw that Q was giving me a look of concern.

 

"I promise you that we will have a fun time."

 

I had no doubt that we wouldn't, I then saw a quick flash of light which was replaced by a bouquet of flowers.

 

"Pour Toi belle." He hands the flowers over.

 

I blushed bright red as I took them how could anyone think this man was devious and not to be trusted when he acts like a cute puppy. "Alright, If you want to go to Risa we can go there."

 

"Wonderful!"

 

Without any hesitation, he snaps his fingers and brings us there, the sensation of vanishing and reappearing in another spot was beyond words to describe.

 

"H-How did you do that.." I was astonished by his powers.

 

"Easily all I have to is snap my fingers and I can teleport or get whatever I think of." He gave me cocky smirk.

 

"Sounds like fun."

 

"It is quite fun." He snapped his fingers and made a teddy bear appear.

 

I knew that my time with him was going to be worth it, I walked up to him giving him admirable look before leaning in to give him a kiss on the lips. Which I didn't even expect to give him at all but something told me to it. I didn't care if he thought the act was primitive to him, I gripped my hands on the collar of his shirt and deepened the kiss I was surprised to see that he didn't even recoil away from me. I broke the kiss and backed away from him sheepishly I knew he was going to say how I shouldn't have done that but when I looked up at him his fingers were lightly touching his lips and then he looked at me.

 

"What a strange sensation that was..." He sounded surprised. "It was like I felt a spark between us." He couldn't wrap his head around with what happened.

 

"Well, normally that means there must be some kind of connection between us." It sounded cheesy even saying out loud to him.

 

"Then we must keep continuing these small gestures to make the connection greater between us, show me what else these mortals do to express love between each other."

 

"You would need to stick around longer than just a few days to know what other things couples do, but of course I can show you whatever I know." I giggled as took hold of his hand. This was going to be quite a shore leave I said to myself as I began walking down to the beach that they had I wanted to show Q what it is like to watch a sunset on a beach.


End file.
